Chaos! Thy Name is Fangirls
by Troublesome-Saru-chan
Summary: What happens when two fangirls; a lazy genius and a insane klutz enter the Naruto World. Friends will be made, hearts will be broken. Who knows what'll happen! Let the Chaos begin.
1. Chapter 1

Saru: Hello Peoples! This is my friend and I's first fanfic. Ever. I want to tel-

Storm: SKITTLES! TASTE THE RAINBOW!!

Saru: WHAT THE HELL!? -twitches-

Storm:-shrugs- I don't know.

Saru:-glares- Just do the disclaimer!!

Storm:-rolls eyes- Saru and I don't own anything exept the plot and oc's. Those are ours. Everything else is Kishimoto's!

Saru and Storm: -gives you the sweetest smile they got- And remember, we just LOVE reviews!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

It was just your average, boring day of school. After listening to our social studies teacher drone on and on about capitalism, it was finally time for lunch. Storm and I had sat at the table in very back of cafeteria. We pulled out Naruto vol. 14 and began to read. As soon as we got to the part where Sasuke was about to use the

Chidori on Itachi, we felt this weird tug on our souls. We turned the page to see if Sasuke would finally be able to hit his brother. All of a sudden a small portal opened in the center of the page. Storm, who now had mayonnaise all over her shirt, decided it was a good idea to touch the portal. I tried to warn her and look where it got me. In a weird world that looks like it came off Cartoon Network. Troublesome.

We landed on a floor. Hard. It hurt. I realized that something heavy was on my back. "Saru, where are we?" asked Storm. "I don't know, but could you get off my back so I can look around?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face. "How did you get down there?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"Troublesome, I give up. Just move. Don't go any where; we don't know where we are yet. "We both got up and noticed that we were in a hallway. It kinda reminded me of the Hallway in that hotel on Naruto. Wait; hold on a minute, WHY DOES THIS LOOK LIKE AN ANIME!?

"Saru, what's wrong", asked Storm, concern etched on her face. "St-St-Storm, did you n-notice that this looks like an a-anime?" stuttered I. Okay, I stuttered. I don't do that. Well, there's a first time for everything. "Now that you mention it, I d-AHHH!" Storm really is a klutz sometimes. Face plant straight to the ground, that one's

gonna hurt for a while. Well, let's see what she tripped over this time. "Whoa, did anybody get the number on that truck?" asked Storm. I could almost see the birds flying around her head. "Storm, nothing hit you. You fell… again …for the fifth time today." I sighed, exasperated. I decided to look for what she tripped over. After all,

anything could help us right now. After two minutes of searching, I was convinced that Storm had tripped over her own feet. That was, until I stepped on something slippery, and tripped. "HAHAHA! I can't believe you HA tripped! "Storm managed to get out before collapsing in another fit of laughter. Okay, one word comes to mind

right now. Troublesome. I knew for a fact, that I did NOT trip over my own feet. I immediately got up, my face contorted into a VERY irritated expression. I began to search every possible location for the thing I tripped over. "Er, Saru are you okay? You're reminding me of a rabid monkey." stated Storm as she every so slowly,

began moving away from me. She had just insulted me,and oddly enough, I was okay with that. EUREKA!! I found you, you piece of sh-okay, I'm done. It would be very troublesome if I finished that sentence. I examined the object. It looked eerily reminiscent to a kunai from Naruto. Not Good.

I walked up to a window and looked across the street. I saw a sign that read "Hoshitora Inn". All of a sudden a black blur went past the window. Alarmed, I looked around for Storm. I found her in the building's backyard, eating dirt. It seems like she had tripped, again. Sighing, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Yep, she

tripped. I see the birds."Um, Storm, you okay there?" , I asked. A cross between annoyance and worry on my face. "Yup, I'm cool." , she answered her eyes slightly unfocused. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, my usual lazy expression found it's way back onto my face. "Good, it would have been troublesome, if I

had to carry you all the way to wherever we're going." I stated with a smirk. "You're right, I'd probably be too much for you to handle", she retorted. "Oh by the way, does this look familiar to you?" she pulled a 4 pointed metal star out of her pocket. "I think this is the thing I tripped over." I took it from her to better examine it. Did it look familiar? Did it look familiar? DID IT LOOKFAMILIAR?! The thing I was holding in my hands was none other than a shuriken.

Okay, we're not gonna freak out here. Deep breaths. We're cool. "Yeah, I r-recognize it's a sh-shuriken." What the heck is up with the stuttering? "Shuriken? That's not possible. Unless…CRAP! Don't tell me we some how got sucked into the Naruto world when I touched the glowing hole in the book!" she practically screamed.

Storm really did have her genius moments at the best of times. Normally, I would tell her to calm down. Honestly though, how do I tell someone else to calm down when your about to hyperventilate!? I realized that Storm had begun to run around screaming, "HELP MEEEEEE!! I'M STUCK IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!" She's running

in circles now. Wait, make that WAS running around in circles. Yes, she tripped…again. I pulled her up and decided it was best we get information about where we were and what the hell was happening. Logically, the first place we went was going to be the inn across the street.

We walked in through the front doors and looked around. The hotel itself was pretty plain except for a few potted plants. Unlike the hotel, the clerk had a grin so wide on his you'd think he'd need tape to keep his head together. He smiled warmly at us, but something about his smile seemed a little, off. Storm, wearing a smile

of her own was about to walk up to the man, I grabbed her arm to stop her. She gave me a confused look, but stopped. I noticed that the clerk's smile had begun to slip when I held Storm back. In a cheery voice he began to talk, "Hello, ladies, how may I serve you today?", as he said that the man's eyes gained a predatory gleam. "Um, sir, we're new here and wanted to

ask f-BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!" A large boom shook the building. I knew for a fact that this was definitely going to be troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

(Insert catchy opening here)

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!! JUST THE PLOT MONKEYS THAT LIVE IN YOUR BATHROOM TOILET!!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXP

After the boom, there was a giant puff of whitish gray smoke. Out of the smoke stepped a man. A perverted man. He had long, spiky, white hair and a hitae-ate with the kanji for "oil" on it. His clothes could only be described as weird. He was very tall and looked to be about fifty. In front of us was none other than the perverted

Gama- Sennin himself, Jiraiya. Storm and I did what anybody else in our situation would do. We stared. He stared right back black eyes showing curiosity. All of a sudden, he seemed to remember that just five minutes ago there had been a huge ass boom. He took of running up a flight of stairs to our left. Storm looked at me and I shrugged. We both took off running after Jiraiya.

We got to the top of the stairs and Storm tripped. On a piece of paper. All I could do was shake my head as she managed to pull herself off the floor. As she was pulling herself off the floor, we heard something that sounded strangely like an emo bastard (no offences to emo people) getting the shit beaten out of him by his

hot older brother. Or something like that. We turned around only to see the Uchiha Itachi beating the crap out of the Uchiha SasGAY, I mean SasUKE. Storm and I fell down and laughed our asses off. We laughed so hard our stomachs hurt. The bad part was that we couldn't stop. When we finally managed to stop rolling on the floor, we noticed that all eyes were on us.

Jiraiya had a perverted blush on his face and was giggling (I'll get him for that later), Kisame had one eyebrow cocked and an amused expression on his face, Sasuke was giving us a death glare (Got to have Storm remind me to show him a true death glare), Naruto had a big ass grin on his face, and Itachi…was Itachi. "Hello Girls!

How would you like to be the stars of my next Icha Icha Paradise Book!" asked the old man. Seems like Jiraiya was going to get what I had in store for him sooner than I expected. "WE WOULD'NT, YOU ASSHOLE!!" as I said that I cocked my fist back and punched Jiraiya.

No one expected what happened next. Jiraiya flew through a couple of walls, knocked over an old lady, and somehow got a baby's lollipop stuck on his vest. He skidded a little and landed about ten feet away from the mother and her baby. There was a long silence. A bit of tumbleweed rolled across the scene. Then, the mother ran up to Jiraiya and began to beat the living shit out of him. Jiraiya begged and pleaded with the woman to stop her brutal onslaught. She didn't listen, but after a few minutes she got bored, gave Jiraiya one last smack, huffed, and left with her baby.

Everyone, except Jiraiya and Itachi, of course, said the one thing that came to mind. "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

Saru: From now the Akatsuki will do our disclaimers!First up, DEIDARA!!

Deidara: Yes, un?

Saru: Your turn for disclamer.

Deidara: Do I really have to do it?

Saru: Yes.

Deidara: Why, un?

Storm: Because we said so! Now do it, UN!

Deidara:Naruto is a bang! But, Saru amd Storm don't own it!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jiraiya sat up after about five minutes. He didn't seem to notice Storm sneaking up behind him. With a loud "Hiya!" she dropped kicked Jiraiya. Not only did he

get the shit not out of him again. He also got shocked to death. For the third time that day Jiraiya slumped to the ground unconscious." So the stupid little bitch has

tricks, huh?" Kisame said with a smirk. I looked at him inn pure shock. He looked down at me, smirk still firmly in place, and said" What's the problem, bitch?" Usually

I'm to lazy say anything, but this was crossing the line. In this case, I said everything that came to mind out loud. "Nah, there's no problem, fuckwad. I just thought

it'd be nice to let you know that you 're gonna get your fishy ass kicked." I said with a dull look on my face. The smirk on Kisame's face grew wider. "Who's gonna

beat me, you? "He said while laughing. I stared blankly at him, then pointed to Storm with my thumb. "No, she is."

Storm's whole demeanor had changed. No longer was she the happy-go-lucky girl that had slipped on a piece of paper. She had her hair in her face, so you

couldn't see it. Slowly, she lifted her head and **glared** at Kisame. The glare was filled with so much anger and hatred that even Itachi showed some emotion, sort of.

"WHAT THE **FLIP** DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A FISHSTICK!!" "You heard me, you little b-Kisame didn't get to finish his sentence. But, he did

get a mouthful of Storm's foot to make him feel better. "How's that, you you SHARKY!!" Everyone stared. Storm was breathing heavily now, her foot firmly placed on

Kisame's back. Every so often a little electricity shocked Kisame. When I got my head straight again, I realized that Storm was back to her normal self and that Jiraiya

was conscious.

I walked over to Storm and asked her if she was okay. She started to answer, but never finished. Instead she stared dreamily at something behind me. I

turned around and saw none other than Itachi walking towards us. "You two could be use to us. Come." "Err, no. Your hot and everything, but who knows what the

rest of the Akatsuki will do to us." I knew right then and there that I had said too much. Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "You know of Akatsuki? How did you get your

information?" I was starting to sweat. I was supposed to be the calm one. I looked at Storm to see that she was staring at Itachi with hearts in her eyes and drool

running down the side of her mouth. I sighed and looked back up at Itachi, hoping that he had lost interest in us. I should have known by now that I didn't have any

luck. He was still staring at us silently demanding answers to his questions. "Well you see, we overheard him talking about it" I lied as I pointed a Jiraiya, who was

still kinda dizzy. "Oh really?" Itachi questioned, "Erm yeah." I was trying to calm my emotions by counting back from ten, it wasn't working. "Just how much about

Akatsuki did you overhear?" he asked eyebrow still raised. I beside me to see if Storm had finally realized dangerous our situation was. She wasn't there so I looked

around the room. I spotted her and Naruto poking a burnt Kisame and knocked out Sasuke with a stick. So that's what smelled like burnt fish.

I turned back to Itachi and-


	4. Chapter 4

Saru: STORM!! Bring in Itachi!!

-Storm drags Itachi in-

Saru: ITACHI!! Do the disclaimer!

Itachi: No.

-pulls giant hammer out of no where-

Saru: Are you sure?

Itachi: Yes.

Saru: Fine. I'll just get Storm to eat you.

Itachi: Saru and Storm do not own Naruto. If they did, Akatsuki would get more airtime and Sasuke would be a footstool

(according to Storm).

Storm: HECK YEAH!!

Saru: Wow...

XDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-noticed that he was…tap dancing!? Why in the nine levels of Hell is Uchiha Itachi tap dancing?! All of a sudden, this

sticky, black substance fell onto my head."UGHHHH! What the hell is this? Is it, Is it… What the flip! Is this SHIT?! Deciding to

risk it,I looked up at the sky. Low and behold, a flock of crows flies overhead as I look. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Itachi said as he walked out from behind the shadow of a tree. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ENJOYING MYSELF?! LET ME OUT OF

THIS RETARDED EXCUSE OF AN ILLUSION, WEASEL BOY! "Itachi stared at me for a moment. Getting VERY irritated, I reared

my fist back. Just as I was about to release a devastating punch to the bishonen's nose, I realized that… I was tied to a log.

"You will now watch one of your worse dreams come true." The Uchiha stated as he cut into a rift in the air with a katana.

MEANWHILE…

"YEA! SHARKY AWAKE!!" Storm stated as she bounced up and down on her toes. Kisame looked at her with a blank

expression. "Now he can blow bubbles!" she said merrily. "WTF?! WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO BLOW YOU BUBBLES?! "I did!

Now come, Sharky! You've got bubbles to blow!" Storm said as she began to pull Kisame of the ground. "I AM NOT BLOWING

YOU BUBBLES!! Kisame yelled as he tried to get away."Yes, you are!" Storm replied while smiling, skipping…and dragging

Kisame? "LET GO OF ME!!" He tried frantically to get away, thinking that Storm was going to hang on to him…he ran into wall.

It seems like she had let him go in order to make hand seals. Storm finished the hand seals and called out the jutsu's name.

"NINPU: KYO HITSU NO JUTSU (Ninja Art: Big Head Jutsu)!! Storm's head grew to dramatic proportions. Her veins were clearly

visible. "SHARKY!! BLOW ME MY DARN BUBB-OOOOOOFFFFFF!!

It seems as if Kisame got the bright idea to throw one, Uchiha Sasuke, at …Storm's face. And what happens when to

peoples faces touch? They kiss. Storm pushed Sasuke's once again unconscious body off of her. She couldn't believe that

first kiss was with Sasuke! Why him of all the Uchihas in the world (there's only two)! Why couldn't it have been someone

else!? Heck, Naruto or Kiba would have been better than Uchiha -shiver- Sasuke! Storm turned to the corner where

Sasuke's body lied in a heap. She was…smiling?! No wait, she's twitching too, null in void. She's holding up her fist, now.

Why's she holding a light bulb? Oh, never mind, that's her fist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I woke up with a start and looked

around wildly. CRACK! Itai! Damn, my neck hurts. Why is Storm in evil mode and why does she look like she's going to kill

Sasuke? Why does everything have to be so troublesome?!


	5. Chapter 5

Saru: Next on the list? KISAME!

Kisame: Yeah?

Saru: Disclaimer. Now.

Kisame: And what if I don't want to?

Saru: -smirks- Oh, you want to. STORM!!

Kisame: Okay I'll do it! Saru and Storm don't own Naruto! -Mutters- Thank God or else I would be blowing bubbles for her every episode.

Storm: -talks from another room- What'd you say KIsame?!

Kisame: Nothing!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDFXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Storm began to charge at a still unconscious Sasuke. "YOU'RE DEAD, SASUKE!!" When she got to him she- (This content to violent for those underage the age of 52.

Therefore, we are going to skip this and go to Happy Happy Bunny Time. Please enjoy the side story and have a nice day.- Teh Authoress)

_Side Story no Jutsu!_

"_Hello! Welcome to another exciting episode of…HAPPY HAPPY BUNNY TIME!! With your host, TOBI!! Tobi walked out from a behind a curtain with a pair of bunny ears on his _

_head. "Hi I'm Tobi! AND I'M A GOOD BOY!! (Crowd cheers widly for Tobi)Today were going to talk about HIDAN!!(A large screen drops down from ceiling, showing a chibi _

_picture of Hidan with bunny ears.Hidan is bad, because he- _Okay I'm bored Now. Time to get back to the original airplot.

_Side Story no Jutsu! Kai!_

As I watched Storm pant heavily over a bloody Sasuke (don't even think about it), only one thing crossed my mind: 'Damn, wouldn't want to be him.' After thinking

that thought, I decided to take a look at the rest of the room's occupants. Itachi was starring at me(creepy), Jiraiya was looking at me and Storm, at the same time

(don't ask), Kisame had his ass stuck in a wall(why isn't he dead yet?), and Naruto was laughing his ass off (Oh yeah, he's still here.). "HAHAHA!! Sasuke- teme got

his ass handed to him by a girl!" Naruto half yelled- half laughed as he rolled around on the floor, madly waving his arm around. I sighed and looked at Storm. She

looked happy so I knew my life wasn't in danger.

I zoned out while starring at the wall. I soon noticed Storm was starring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, honestly having no clue why she was

starring at me. She starred at me another minute before answering: "Why the flip were you yelling like that?" That innocent question sent chills through my entire

body. I looked at her, my eyes asking one question; ' Are you sure you want to know?' I noticed that Sasuke was awake and that all the noise had stopped. Even

Naruto was quiet. "Fine, since it seems like everybody wants to hear the story, I'll tell you. It started as soon as Itachi caught me in his Tsukiyomi-

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_I open my eyes and look around. The first thing I see is Itachi tap dancing. Why in the Nine Levels of Hell is Uchiha Itachi tap dancing!? __All of a sudden, this sticky, black_

_ substance fell onto my head."UGHHHH! What the hell is this? Is it, is it… What the flip! Is this SHIT?! Deciding to risk it,I looked up at the sky. Low and behold, a flock of _

_crows flies overhead as I look. "Are you enjoying yourself?"Itachi said as he walked out from behind the shadow of a tree. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ENJOYING MYSELF?! LET _

_ME OUT OF THIS RETARDED EXCUSE OF AN ILLUSION, WEASEL BOY! "Itachi stared at me for a moment. Getting VERY irritated, I reared my fist back. Just as I was about to _

_release a devastating punch to the bishonen's nose, I realized that… I was tied to a log. "You will now watch one of your worse dreams come true." The Uchiha stated as he _

_cut into a rift in the air with a katana._

_As soon as I saw Itachi cut that rift, I knew I was in a very bad situation. Itachi walks over to me and hold my face, so that I had to look into the rift. A picture soon began to _

_materialize in the rift. After a __few seconds, I could make it out clearly. It was Tobi…in a pink ballerina costume…WALKNG IT OUT!! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" When I_

_ screamed the rift changed. Like the first one, a picture soon showed. This time it was…"Saru, I love you more than anything. I'd give up killing Itachi and avenging my clan _

_just to be with you. We could make pretty little Uchiha babies together!" Sasuke was kneeling on one knee and holding up flowers and candy to me. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Once again, I screamed. Once, again, the rift changed. Once again, I was not happy with my situation._

_ I felt Itachi's hand on my face slack up a bit( I forgot that was there). I took the chance the chance to look at him. He glanced at me before turning his gaze back to the rift. _

_"This will be the final image showed to you. Be warned; next time you will not be forgiven, so easily. I figured that I might as well get this over with. I took a deep breath and _

_looked directly into the rift. I mean seriously, what could possibly be worse than Sasuke confessing his undying (and unrequited) love for me? Something else is beginning to _

_show itself in the rift. Opposed to the usual two-dimensional picture, this was a three-dimensional figure. When the figure finally walked out of the rift I realized that it was…_

_my eyes widen…A NAKED OROCHIMARU!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! OH MY GOD?! MY EYES?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

-and that Storm, is why we don't do drugs." I saidas I finished my flashback, while waving my finger around. Opening my eyes (when did I close those?), I looked at

everyone in the room. They were all staring at me with "WTF!" looks on there faces. I looked at everyone again, "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Saru: Sorry it took so long, but here's a reward for waiting!! Storm! Tell them about the disclaimer!

Storm: Okay! Today, we're having a special guest do the disclaimer! Everybody give a warm welcome to...Deidara, un!!

Deidara: -looks annoyed- Do I have to do this, un?

Storm leaves room.

Saru: Yes, you do.

Deidara: -crosses arms- No! You can't make me, un!

Saru: -glares at Deidara- Fine. I'll just tell Storm your "SpecialClay" is COOKIE DOUGH!!

Deidara:- eyes widen- Fine! I'll do it, un! Saru and Storm do NOT on Naruto, un!

I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I3I

Everybody in the room stared at me. I stared at everybody in the room. This went on for about five more minutes. Itachi was the first one to break out of it. He looked at Kisame. "Kisame." Kisame blinked before glancing at Itachi. Slowly, a toothy (and sharp) grin spread across his face. "Itachi-san? I think we should take them now." Itachi , who was looking at Storm and I. looked at Kisame. " Yeah, you're right. You get…that one."

Itachi pointed at me. I was in deep BEEP!! I looked around the room. "What the BEEP was that! What the BEEP is up with the BEEPING Beeps!!" I yelled looking at Storm. "Uh yeah, I think there censoring you." I got a flat look on my face. "Well, I don't give a BEEP about that. I just wish the BEEP things weren't so high pitched. From now on, you're doing the beeping Storm." Storm perked up immediately. "Okay! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" I glared at her. "STORM!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled. "Oops! Okay how about this." She bent down a little and quietly said…"Beeeeeeep." It sounded like a heart monitor in a hospital had flat lined.

"Okay…anyway." I looked at Kisame and Itachi. "Aren't you to supposed to be doing something?" They both looked at me in surprise. "You mean you want to get kidnapped?" Itachi said with both eyebrows raised (Oh yeah! Accomplishment! Make Itachi's face move five times in one fic!). Storm and I both gave them our patented "Flat looks". This time Storm answered his question. "No, we mean that if were going to get kidnapped anyway. You might as well do it already. Were getting bored AND hungry over here." I looked at Storm. "Well, technically Storm, your always hungry." Storm glared at me. "Well, your hungry sometimes too!" I looked at her again. "Well, at least I'M not a CANNIBAL." Storm glared at me again. "I AM NOT A CANNIBAL!! Just because I bite people when they touch my food and crap does not make me a cannibal darn it!" She had here eyes while and after she was yelling, so I guess she didn't see me check to see if my ears were bleeding. "Well, I do-At this point in time 

Kisame chose to intervene. "Er, I hate to interrupt this…um…friendly conversation, but we have time to make up."

He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. Need I say that this is not a comfortable position? No? Well…I'm gonna say it anyway. This is NOT a comfortable position. I repeat: this is NOT a COMFORTABLE position. Storm got a off the ground and dusted her hands off. "Well, it's about time. Crap I'm bored." She started walking off…in the wrong direction. I thought about telling her that she was going the wrong way. 'Nah, she'll figure it out.' Itachi must of thought that she'd figure it out too. He gave the order for Kisame to move and move he did.

When we were about a hundred yards away from the inn. I realized that Storm had finally noticed that she had got left. I smacked Kisame in the back of the head hard. He didn't go through walls like Jiraya (I forgot about him.) and no one like Naruto (who was also forgotten) was around to laugh at him. His head did move forward though. Itachi noticed that and stopped. I twisted around to look at him. I pointed at Storm. "Yo Weasel? You left something." I looked in Storm's direction again and realized that she was running full speed towards us. She was going so fast that she couldn't stop when she got close to us. She ran right into…Itachi, knocking him over. Yes, our crazy yet awesome friend knocked Uchiha Itachi over. I hate to say this, but our crazy yet awesome friend…is a dead woman.

Kisame and I both stared in shock. Our faces scrunched up and we said the only thing that came to mind, "Damn." Storm got up before Itachi. She was covered in dirt, dust, and debris from her crash. For the second time that day, I say things flying around her head. "Whoa, did anyone get the number of that truck?" I just kinda looked at her. "Storm. I hate to break it to you…but THAT wasn't a truck." She looked at me with a confused expression. "Then what was it?" I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot. "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi. Any which way you put it, YOU'RE DEAD!!" At that very moment, Itachi got up, murder written ALL OVER his face. Storm looked up at him. I hope she can say 

something to save her ass. "Hey, Itachi? Does this happen to you often?" He grinded his teeth together and glared. "What?" She grinned. "Getting ran over by a teenager." Needless to say, there was a collective sweat drop.

_(I'm to lazy to make up any other weird mishaps to happen on this journey…so we're gonna skip to the part where they FINALLY reach the Akatsuki base.- The Authoress)_

An author's note and timeskip later, we FINALLY arrive at the Akatsuki base. To Itachi and Kisame: it was a home and a place of employment. To Storm and I: it was a giant…cave. Itachi and Kisame lead us into the cav-ahem, I mean base- and showed us into a room. The both kneeled and Itachi spoke. "We have bought back some guests we thought would interest you, Leader-sama." The leader stepped out of the shadows and it was…THE YONDAIME!! HeeHee. JUST KIDDING!! IT WAS PEIN!! "I see. Welcome to the Akatsuki base."


	7. Chapter 7

Saru: Alrighty then! -rubs hands together- Let's get this show on the road. Storm? Who's doin the disclaimer?

Storm: -pulls out clipboard- Ok! Today it's...-"look of utter doom" crosses face-

Saru: -looks at Storm- Eh, Storm? You should tell us who it is, ne?

Storm: Fine. -sighs- It's... Kakuzu. -shivers and runs out of room-

Saru: Mkay then! Come on out! Kakuzu! -throws out a pokeball with dollar signs all over it-

Kakuzu: -comes out in a flash of light- What the hell do you want?

Saru: You to to do the disclaimer.

Kakuzu: No.

Saru: I'll pay you.

Kakuzu: Deal. -Saru and Storm don't own Naruto-. There. Now pay me. -holds out hand-

Saru: -gives Kakuzu 50 cents, puts him back in pokeball, then smirks- Sucker.

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZD

Pein looked at us. We looked at Pein. (No, this is not a staring contest like in the last chapter.) I decided to say something. "Eh, thanks? So…why are we here again." Pein points at a door and tells us to leave. When we get out of the room, we enter some kinda hallway. Storm smirks and looks at me. "Hey Saru? You thinkin what I'm thinkin." I look a her and smirk back. "I sure am." About ten minutes later, Storm asks me a question I SHOULD'VE expected. "Hey Saru? I uh…think we should kinda…move." I look at her." Aren't we pausing for dramatic effect?" She shrugs. "Yea we are, but I'm getting bored AND HUNGRIER." I look down the hallway. "Your right. Let's go." THEN, we started waling down the hallway.

As we're walking down the hallway, Deidara comes out of no where and runs into me. He managed to knock us both down. I got up first, then he got up. When he was up he dusted himself off with his hands (I feel sokrry for them.). "Watch where you're going you asshole, un ! You hurt my hands, un!" He held up his hands. They were missing a couple of teeth. I glared at him. "THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE! Did you forget you ran into me?!" Unexpectedly, Storm bust out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!! SARU GOT RANOVER AND DEIDARA'S –HA!- HANDS LOST SOME –HA!- TEETH!! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!" She was rolling on the floor now.

Deidara and I managed to stop staring after two or three minutes. "Anyway, un. Who are you two and why are you at the base, un? How do you know my name, un?" HE said looking back and forth between Storm and I. Storm decided to answer. All of a sudden, his eyes widen to the size of dish plates. "Wait…no you couldn't be…ARE YOU PSYCHICS!?" I stared at him like he was crazy, then Storm started talking. "Hey Saru? Are we psychic?" I looked at her. "No Storm…we're not." She looked back at Deidara. "Well Crap, sorry Deidara. I guess we're not psychic." He looked at HER like SHE was crazy. "Then how do you kn- "WE HAVE GO NOW!!" I interrupted his question, TRIED to grab 

Storm and run. My plan stopped working when my hand couldn't find Storm. I turned around to look for her . I didn't see her, so I turned back around.

"OWWWWW!!" That sounds like Storm. I stood there "SARU! HURRY THE FLIP UP!!" Ok, gotta go. I ran down the corridor. When I got to the end of it, I was greeted with a very… peculiar sight. My eyes widened to the size of Yamato's (_No offense Yamato. _Yamato pops up outta no where. _None taken. _He disappeared. I stared. **Bak 2 Plot.**) Kakuzu was laying **ON TOP **of STORM. Storm has an irrational fear of tall people. Kakuzu is a tall people. " OMG!! IT BURNS! **IT BURNS!!** CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Did I mention Storms scared of tall people. Then she (and Kakuzu) realized I was there. She glared at me. "DON'T JUST STARE AT ME!! **HELP ME DANG IT!!**"

After ten minutes, Kakuzu managed to find a way to get off of Storm. Just as he was about to get off of her, a platinum- blonde…thing yelling profanity slammed into Kakuzu's back. Sending him right back into Storm. "Saru. Get. The. Tall. Person. Off. Of. Me. Not after lunch. Not tonight. Not tomorrow night when you're getting ready to go to bed and finally remember that I'M STILL HERE!" I jumped into action, grabbed Kakuzu by his arm, and swung him into a wall.

Then, unfortunately, Hidan had to loudly remind everyone that he was still there. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!" He pointed at me and Storm. I decided to start yelling back. "THE HELL WOULD WE TELL YOU?!" He started at me and I stared at him. One phrase came to mind at that moment. 'It's going down!" "BECAUSE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO, YOU DAMN WHORE!" I twitched and everyone slowly and stealthily started moving away from us. I noticed that Deidara was there, too. " WHO THE FLYING _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A **DAMN WHORE, **YOU MOTHERFUCKIN ASSHOLE!!" "YOU BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE! NOW TELL ME BEFORE I _MAKE _YOU FUCKING TELL ME!! My eyes narrowed and the room got hotter. I finally realized that Itachi, Kisame, and Leader-san were there now. "**You and what army, **_**BITCH**_**?" **

Hidan pulled out his scythe and charged at me. I had no weapon, so all I could do was hold up my fists. "Stop." At Pein's command Hidan immediately stopped. Everyone turned to look at Pein. "Hidan, I remember you asking who these girls were." He gestured towards me and Storm. "I shall tell you who they are then. They are the newest members of the Akatsuki."


	8. Chapter 8

Saru: Who's it this time Storm?

Storm: -gets out clipboard- Eh...Leader-sama?

Saru: Mkay. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (Art of the Summoning)

Leader: Yes?

Storm: We need you to do the disclaimer.

Leader: Okay...Saru and Storm don't ow- Hey! Wait a minute! I'M THE LEADER! I CAN MAKE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT! SASORI!!

Sasori: Yes Leader-sama?

Leader: Do the disclaimer.

Sasori: Okay...? Saru and Storm on Naruto no or something like that. -poofs away-

Saru, Storm, and Leader smack their foreheads.

Saru: What he MEANT TO SAY was that me and Storm don't own Naruto

8383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383

Everybody stared at us. We stared at everybody. There was silence in the cave-base. "RAWR!!" Everyone looked at Storm with "WTF!!" looks. She shrugged. "What? I got bored." Everyone sighed. Kakuzu, who had been counting his money until this point, decided to speak up. "How much money will this cost me, I mean us?" Pein looked at him. "None. Any other…unintelligible questions?" This time it was Deidara. "How strong are they, un?" Pein then looked to him. "Saru." He points at me. "Has Tsunade's super strength and a fire affiliation. She would also be a good medic and weapon mistress." Points to Storm. "Storm is suited for Suiton (water ) and Raiton (lightning) techniques. She would also be good in kenjutsu (swords, I think) and a genjutsu mistress. Now that you mention it Deidara, they will need to be taught. They seem to have exhibit knowledge of how to be ninja besides what they do on unconsciously."

He turns to me and Storm. "How many senseis do you think you will need to aquire the _incredibly easy _skills I have set before you." I glance at Storm and whisper. "Storm…Storm! What should I say?" She shrugged. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "Geez, Storm. Thanks for all the help." "Any time." I glare at her. "I was BEING SARCASTIC!" She shrugs again. "I'm aware." I sigh before turning to answer Pein and going into _'Super Intelligent Saru Mode'_ .

"We believe that one sensei each will suffice." Pein raises an eyebrow. I suppose it's because of my _other_ newfound vocabulary. "Explain." I hear whispering in the background. (_"What the HELL are the talking about, un!?" _Deidara. _"Tobi's head hurts. _Tobi. _Are they fucking speaking another fucking language or something?!" _Hidan. _"Nope. I'm pretty sure they're just using big words. I know what they mean." _Storm. Tuning them out now.)

"For Storm, Kisame would be the most probable choice. He originates from Kiri (Hidden Mist Village). "YEAH!!" Storm yelled in the background. I turned towards her. "Storm! Sh...Quiet. Anyway…" Turns back to Pein. "Like I was saying. KIri. That means he MUST know a lot of water jutsu. He is also one 

of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kakuzu might be able to help considering he's from Taki (Waterfall)." "YEAH!!" Storm yelled _again._ I turn around _again._ "STORM! Time out!" "YEAH!!" "I can't help you with genjutsu." Pein nods in approval and acknowledgement. "Move on." "For myself, I'd have to say Itachi. He knows fire jutsu I need to acquire. He's probably really good with weapons and chakra control also- " YEAH!!" Before I could say anything, Itachi Tsukiyomi 'd Storm.

**TSUKIYOMI**

"**Ugh…my head…what the crap?" I looked up. Sky. I looked down. Ground. I looked left and right. Dirt. Then finally I looked in front of me. There was Itachi. "Hey Itachi?" I squirmed. "You think you can let me down from here!? CRAP, MY ARMS ARE HURTING!" He looked at me like he was bored or something. "You have been to loud and have given me a headache. You shall be punished." He took out a kunai and threw it…RIGHT AT MY FACE?! Apparently, I'm not tied to the pole anymore. I open my eyes and see a hole and out of that whole steps Kakuzu. Saru did mention I have an irrational fear of tall people, right? I hope she remembered to tell you that Kakuzu is a tall people. I looked around Kakuzu to see… Hidan?**

"**OH CRAP, DON'T DO THAT HIDAN!!" To late. Hidan pushed Kakuzu on top of me AGAIN! I tried to push him. But he was way to heavy. We stayed like this for about five hours before Kakuzu pulled out a kunai and hit me in the face again. **

**This time I was in a…er…wedding dress? Well, whatever it was it had A Lot of frills and ruffles. Then, I realized I was holding a bouquet and standing in a church in front of Hidan who was dressed like one of those peoples who marries people. At that exact moment in time I was blinded for a few seconds. After that, I decided to figure out what the heck had blinded me. What I saw…sucked. It was Rock Lee…in a leaf green wedding suit…doing the nice guy pose…holy crap. Suddenly, it dawned on **

**me. I WAS GETTING MARRIED TO LEE!! "NOOOOOOO!!" All of a sudden, Gai showed up and stabbed me in the face. **

**Apparently, Itachi like tormenting me cause this time I'm in a **_**frilly, pink tutu**_**. I hate pink. I hate frills. I like tutus, but only when there on SOMEONE ELSE! The lights went out for a second and then spotlights came on. In front of me…was Sasuke…in a flippin leotard. Then, he grabbed me and we started…dancing!? "CRAP! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! (continues on and on and on and on and on)**

**END TSUKIYOMI**

"No! No! DON'T YOU DARE TWIRL! NOOOO!!" Everybody looked at Storm. WE waited for five minutes before I decided to talk. I looked at Itachi. "Itachi…is she still in the Tsukiyomi?" Everyone turned to look at him. He glanced at me. "No." Everyone turned back to Storm and said on one of the many collective thoughts we were going to have. "Damn."


	9. Chapter 9

Saru: From now on we're doin somethin different with our disclaimers. If a reader asks to be put in the disclaimer by REVIEWING, then they will be put in. Hey Storm, ya think you can tell them how bad it would for them if they DIDN'T ask in a review. I mean like they asked in a private message.

Storm: WELL, they won't be answered. You read your emails like EVERY FEW MONTHS. TO ALL THE READER'S OUT THERE: DO.NOT. SEND. HER. PMs. FOR DISCLAIMERS. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED!!

Saru: Well, you heard her. DON'T DO IT. Please. Just. Review me. Well, today our disclaimer is NayumiKagami.

Storm: Yup. OH YEAH, Saru has a surprise somewhere in the middle of the chapter. JUST KEEP READING.

Nayumi: Saru and Storm don't own Naruto. If they did Sasuke would be in a costume shaped like a buffalo chickin leg doing the chicken dance.

83838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383

"Okay, moving on to more important matters…" Pein said with a slightly…disturbed look on his face. "It is time to announce the new partnerships in the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame. Deidara and Sasori. Konan and I. Hidan and Saru. Kakuzu and Storm." The temperature in the room dropped 50 degrees before spiking about 100 degrees. I froze. "L-Leader-san? Did you forget Storm has an irrational fear of Kakuzu? Or that Hidan and I _always_ argue?" I said. Now I was angry. "Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap…" Everyone turned to look at Storm. She had a storm cloud over her head and it was…raining? "Leader? I thought you were cool." Pein raised and eyebrow. "You mean I'm not?" She looked at him. "No…not anymore. You were cool…but then you paired me with Kakuzu."

Unfortunately, Hidan decided at this point in time to make himself loudly known _again._"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FUCKING GO ON FUCKING MISSIONS WITH THIS FUCKING WHORE!?" I twitched. Didn't I tell that bastard not to call me a whore?! I started to do handseals while everyone stared at me, waiting for a response. "Ninpu: Oni Hitsu no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Demon Head) _This jutsu is just like the Kyo Hitsu (Big Head), only this time with horns._ "YOUR MUTHAFUCKIN MOM, YOU ASSHOLE!!" My voice thundered threw the room and everyone, even Hidan was quiet. It stayed like this for about five minutes.

"Uh…anyway…Since this is the girls' first mission. Kakuzu, Hidan, Saru, and Storm will form a four-man team." Me and Storm high fived. "For this mission, you will need to gather information on a scroll hidden in a small village outside of Otogakure. Whilst you are gathering information, the girls will train and get knew clothing. This mission should last about two weeks. I will give Kakuzu, the leader of this mission, enough money to support you all for that time. The mission will start in approximately two weeks. As for what Saru said about senseis, I agree with 

her. Kisame you shall teach Storm and Itachi you shall teach Saru. This is to begin immediately after this meeting. You are all dismissed."

Storm suddenly stood up. "Wait a minute. Don't partners have to share rooms?" Pein looked at her. "Yes. Sometimes even the same bed." Storm went quiet, walked to her corner, and made it rain again. Then, she looked up. " Hey Saru?" "Yeah?" "If I don't get a hug soon I'm going to have a mental break and devour your souls." I turned to the Akatsuki members. "Okay, everybody. It's time for everyone except Tobi to participate in a group hug." Tobi ran up to me. "Why can't Tobi give Storm- chan a hug, Saru- chan? Tobi's a good boy!" I gave him a flat look. "Exactly." I turned to see If the Akatsuki (except for Tobi) had followed my instructions. What I saw…irritated me. They were standing there…looking at me like I was an idiot. I twitched. "The hell are ya'll standin around for?! If yoju don't want to be eaten alive, I advise you assume a huggin position!" With that, the Akatsuki members got into some kinda squatin position with their arms held in front of them. They slowly began to… waddle towards Storm.

Everybody hugs. Storm's happy. I- I mean we, won't die today. Everybody life's happily ever after. **THIS IS THE ****END OF THE STORY CUZ I'M BORED.**

_(HAHAHAHAH!! __**NOT. **__I got ya didn't I? Nah, the story's goin on!- Teh Authoress)_

Everyone (except me and Storm) bowed (we'll have to remember to do that next time) and left. Storm walked up beside me and we both turned to walk out of the room. When we were out of the room, Itachi and Kisame walked up to us. "It is time to begin your training. Follow us." Itachi said that before turning around and walking off, Kisame trailing behind him. Storm looked at me. "Are we supposed to follow them or something?" I shrugged. "I have no idea." She looked forward again. "Okay." We stood there for a while, just staring. Then Storm looked me. "Hey Saru?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" "We should follow them." I shrugged. "Whatever. Do you know which way they went?" She shook her head. "No clue."

Just then Deidara decided to GRACE us with his presence. "Itachi and Kisame are looking for you two, un. There at the training grounds." We looked at him. "That's great. Can you tell us where it is?" He looked at us again. "Yeah, un." We stood there for two minutes. I looked at him. "Well, you gonna tell us?" He looked at me again. "Oh yeah, un! It straight down this corridor." Storm perked up at the prospect of us knowing where were going. "Okay! Thanks, Dei Dei!" Then she took off down the corridor. Deidara stared after her. "Did she just call me Dei Dei, un?" I smirked. "She sure did, Dei. Later." I then took off after Storm. I got a little ways down the corridor before I rammed into something and fell flat on my ass. I looked up to see what it was. It turned out that I rammed into Storm. She was just standin there…in the middle of a hallway.

I got of the ground and looked at her. "Hey Storm? There a particular reason your WHY your standin in the middle of a hallway." She continued staring down the hallway. " Yeah. I just realized something." "What?" She looked at me. "We never got our Akatsuki cloaks." She then started staring down the hallway again. I stared at her with a blank expression before turning to stare down the hallway. "Dude. Your right." We continued staring and then I broke the silence. "I think we should go now." "Yeah!" We started running again.

EVENTUALLY, we got to the training grounds. Kisame and Itachi were facing a different direction. Just as I was about to yell out , they turned around. "God, it's about time you got here! The hell took you so long?!" Kisame yelled. "That is not of importance." Everyone looked to Itachi. "Your training begins now."


	10. Chapter 10

Saru: -looks around and notices she's all alone- I'm disclaiming this alone. SINCE NONE OF THOSE IDOTS (OR STORM) ARE HERE RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!!! Oh yeah, Naruto ain't mine. I

can't so you, you can't sue me. Losers. Deal with it. That was mean. I'm sorry. Not.

S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3

A few hours later, the Akatsuki were meeting in their living watching Friday Night Smack down when they were met with a wonderful surprise. Itachi's bangs were fried and flames were

coming out of the ends of his ponytail while his cloak was scorched. Kisame's hair was wet and dripping in his face and his cloak was dripping water onto the freshly mopped flour.

Trailing behind them Saru's ponytails were on _fire_, her clothes were burned, and she had a _very_ irritated look on her face. Storm was completey covered in water, her hair was sticking

up everywhere, and there was static electricity all around her.

Leader stood up and yelled, "WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED TO YOU ALL!!!" I started talking "Sharky gets the bright idea to through storm in the water and she hits her head on a rock. I

start yellin Kisame and then he jumps in after her. So at this point Itachi is knee deep in water tryin to do a fire jutsu at me while I'm tryin to do a fire jutsu at him. Storm wakes up and

sees Kisame's grinning teeth. She freaks out and electrocutes Kisame which electrocutes the water because he's in it. Water connects electricity so it shocks Itachi he shoots a fire ball

at me. I freak and shoot a fireball at him. We're both on fire so we jump in the water to cool off. Storm electrocutes us again after Kisame's stupid ass drops her in the water. We all

manage to get out of water and itachi tries to dry us off with a fire jutsu. But for some idiotically stupid reason, Kisame decides through storm at him. He accidently sets ME and him on

fire and this is how we ended up here.

The Akatsuki stare at us. We glare at Akatsuki. "What the motherfuck?" Hidan said while swinging his scythe around. "Uchiha boy and Sharkface suck ass, seriously. All of a sudden

Storm collapsed onto the ground. "Dude, I'm so hungry! We haven't eaten since lunch at school!" My stomach growled. "Man she's right. Where can a lazy girl and her hyper friend get

some food up in this joint?" Everyone looked at me. I gave them a mean face. "What? Ya'll can't speak English? GET US SOME FREAKIN FOOD!!!" Leader looked at Sasori. "Sasori. Show

the girls to the kitchen. Since the will live with us, it is vital that they know where it is located.

Sasori (who wasn't wearing his puppet) got off the couch and waved his hand for us to follow. We walked down two or three hallways, up 4 flights of stairs, through a training dojo,

past the hospital and the closet where they hide Tobi, and finally we stopped at a door. I was bent over, had my hands on my knees, and I was panting (DO NOT _EVEN think _about 

**thinking** about THAT). I looked up at Sasori. "Hey man, how much longer til we get there? This crap is WAY to troublesome. Sasori looked down at me. "We have arrived." Storm started

bouncing up and down. "HECK YEAH, DUDE! WE finally get to eat!" Even though I wasn't bouncing, I was just as happy as she was.

Sasori pushed open the door…


	11. Chapter 11

…and we saw all of the Akatsuki we had previously seen downstairs sitting around a table, smoking cigars, wearing sunglasses, and playing black jack. Storm and I stare. All is quiet. Eventually I break the silence. "How…the freakin HELL did you get up her so fast!?" "Yeah", Storm added. "We walked down three hallways, up four sets of stairs, through a training dojo, past the hospital, and THE CLOSET WHERE YOU KEEP TOBI" The looked at us incredulously. Kisame was the first to speak. "Why the hell did you do all tha-" Leader cut him off. "Never mind that we can talk about it later. Itachi, Kisame, give them the items."

They stood up and walked over to us. Kisame stood facing Storm and Itachi stood facing me. Itachi held his hands out. In one was a large, but beautifully decorated scroll, colored purple, black and white. In the other was a medium-sized carrying case I assumed could be fastened to my waist. I opened it up and looked inside. There, in that purple case, lay more medical materials than all the medical materials I had ever seen on HOUSE…combined. I looked up at Itachi. "Thanks." He looked down at me and nodded (does that count as facial movement). I looked over at Storm. She had super gynormous tears dripping down her face and was holding the Kubikiri Houcho tight to her ch- wait…WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE THE KUBIKIRI HOUCHO?!?! Oh well…- She was smiling up at a smirking Kisame. "THANK YOU SHARKY!!!" She yelled excitedly. "Ahem." We all turned to Leader. "Saru, that weapons scroll belonged to the warrior goddess Meguyami , treat it well. Storm, that sword once belonged to one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Don't swing it at someone if you don't want there head to roll. They are for you to use on your mission. You will be gone for two weeks and you leave tomorrow. Please pack accordingly. Itachi will show you to your rooms."

Without a word, Weasel Boy stood up and began to walk away. Storm and I followed after him. He lead us to an elevator. I stared at it for a second and was about to ask if that was how they got up there so fast when Storm beat me to the punch. "Is that how you guys got up her so fast?" She asked staring at Weasel. He glanced at her, but didn't answer. She kept staring. He glanced at her then looked away. She kept staring. Realizing she wasn't going to stop, he simply nodded. She smiled then looked away. I turned to Itachi. "Yo Weasel You gonna press the down arrow so we can get outta here or what?" He gave me a glare. I shivered, but returned it full force. He presses the button and eventually the elevator came. We walked into it and Itachi pressed the button labeled "2". The elevator began to move and Storm started dancing to the music. Just as she was about to attempt the worm, the elevator stop.

Weasel walked out first and we filed out behind him. He lead Storm to her room before leading me to mine. I walked in and turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Pack. Sleep. Now." He said in a deep monotone. I smirked. " Whatever you say…Itchi- sensei." I then suddenly found myself on the receiving end of a mind-squelchin glare. I was scared. I admit it, but if a rabid weasel was frothing at and glaring at YOU I'm sure you'd be able to feel some compassion for my delicate possession. I smiled sheepishly (desperately trying to cover my ass). "Good night, Itchi-sensei." He turned and left the room. I packed and got into bed. "NIGHT STORM!!!" I yelled loudly. "NIGHT!!!!" She yelled back. "WOULD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!" Hidan yelled from…who cares. "PISS OF HIDAN!" I yelled. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" "FUCK YOU SARU!" He yelled back. 'EWWWWWW!!!! HELL NO! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE!?!?!" He screamed in frustration. I laughed as I slowly drifted of to sleep, dreaming of my mission.

(_Don't feel like actually writing out the mission so time skip two weeks after it. It was a success by the way. –winks- ~The Authoress)_

"My candy! the fuck is my candy!" ! marched over to Hidan and grab his collar. "You took my candy didn't you!?" Storm stares at the scene. "Saru's mad." Storm looks at the Akatsuki. "Feed me!" Akatsuki launches food at Storm. "Put me the fuck down you bitch!" I throw Hidan through the kitchen window. I then rush over to Deidara and grab him. "YOU! YOU STOLE IT!!!" Deidara smiles, his teeth covered in banana- flavored taffy. "So?" Okay last straw. I really wish Deidara would die. Still holding him in a vice-like grip, I look around the room. Then I see Storm. I want Deidara to die. Perfect. I fling a smug Deidara at an unsuspecting Storm. She acts off of reflex and blocks his face... with her foot. Thusly, sending him on a one-way trip into Hidan…and sending them both out the window…again. Everyone stares and shares in the "pleasure" of a collective sweatdrop.

KABOOM! BLAM! FRICKA FRICKA FRESH! Explosive tags detonate outside of the base. Everyone looks toward the window as Deidara and Hidan scramble through it. "They're attacking!" Deidara yelled frantically. "Who?" Kakuzu asked calmly. (There are explosive tags going of every and the whole shinobi force of Otogakure is attacking us. The HELL does he pull that one off.) "Orochimaru and his fucking bitch!" Hidan announced pulling out his scythe.

Storm and I looked at each other, then shrugged. "Whatever…let's get wild."


End file.
